


Consentimiento

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Español | Spanish, Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sensory Deprivation, Trust Issues, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En algún punto de la segunda temporada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consentimiento

Will bebía el suave jerez que Hannibal le había ofrecido luego de la cena, mientras ambos observaban el fuego consumir los leños en la chimenea del estudio en casa de este.

Will había comenzado a sentirse cómodo con esas tertulias nocturnas al lado de Hannibal. Hacía tiempo que no pesaba en su conciencia la sensación de bienestar que acompañaba esas largas horas de charla. Había optado por ignorar la expresión de desconfianza en el rostro de Jack, cuando se encontraban en pequeños cafés, para hablar sobre sus avances con Hannibal, a no escuchar la desaprobación en su voz cuando le exigía una confesión.

Jack seguía utilizándole como carnada y Will había hecho ya las paces con la idea de que no era más que eso para él. Era por eso que no sentía que estuviese traicionando su lealtad para con él al disfrutar su tiempo con Hannibal.

\- Quisiera darte un regalo, Will. – Hannibal se sentó en el sofá junto al suyo. – Algo que pueda aliviar un poco la presión de tener a Jack mirando siempre sobre tu hombro. – Will le sonrió, interesado en la conversación.

\- ¿Conoces el concepto de privación sensorial? – Hannibal le miró sonriendo y Will sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda como un dedo helado.

\- Una práctica que juega con la percepción sensorial, para exacerbar las sensaciones. – Will respondió con seguridad, ocultando el ligero temor que la sola idea de ponerse a merced de Hannibal le provocaba. – Usada frecuentemente en situaciones sexuales, si no me equívoco. – Los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron al ver la sonrisa formarse en los labios de Hannibal.

\- En este caso, solo se trata de un ejercicio terapéutico, te lo prometo. – La mirada de Hannibal se clavó en la suya y Will entendió el _a menos que a ti te interese de ese modo_ implícito en las pupilas dilatadas de su interlocutor. Se limitó a darle otro trago su bebida, sin aceptar o negar nada.

\- Necesitas liberar la presión y no creo que hacerlo esté dentro de tus prioridades o exista siquiera en las consideraciones de Jack hacía tu persona. – Hannibal dio un sorbo a su copa y la dejó en la mesita entre ellos, para luego ponerse de pie y encaminarse a su escritorio. 

Will mantuvo su mirada fija en el fuego de la chimenea, ignorando el sonido de cajones abriéndose y cerrándose. El silencio de la habitación fue roto cuando los primeros acordes de una sonata de cámara comenzaron a sonar, llenando el lugar con la cadencia de los violines, creando una atmósfera de calma y seguridad.

Haciendo que cada músculo en el cuerpo de Will se tensara y que su corazón comenzar a latir a un ritmo descompasado.

\- ¿Confías en mi, Will? – La voz de Hannibal tras su sofá le sobresaltó, haciéndolo apretar las manos sobre los descansabrazos cubiertos de piel, que se sentían resbalosos por la ligera capa de sudor en sus manos. 

\- No, pero ¿acaso importa? Eso no va a detenerte, ¿o sí? – Hannibal estaba de píe frente a él, con un pañuelo de seda negra entre sus manos. Will se humedeció los labios con la lengua y relajó un poco sus manos.

\- Si me pides que me detenga lo haré, lo prometo. Pero creo que no llegaremos a eso. – Will bebió los restos de su bebida, considerando pedirle a Hannibal que volviera a llenar su copa.

\- ¿En verdad esperas que vuelva a ponerme a tu merced así, nada más porque si? – Will se echo atrás en el sofá, cruzando sus manos sobre su regazo. 

\- Siendo sinceros, Will, esto es con mucho, lo menos terrible que he hecho contigo. – Un golpe de nausea subió por la garganta de Will y un nudo de terror se clavó en su estómago. Aspiró profundamente un par de veces, tratando de mantener la imagen de un Hannibal sonriente enfocada, cuando su vista se nubló por el golpe de adrenalina que llenó sus venas.

\- Puedo ayudarte a librarte de todas esas sensaciones, si me lo permites. - El instinto de Will le gritaba que huyera, pero la curiosidad siempre había sido más fuerte que cualquier otra emoción, cuando se trataba de él y Hannibal. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente un par de veces más y, luego de un momento, volvió a relajarse en el sofá.

Abrió los ojos despacio y miró fijamente a Hannibal.

\- ¿Te detendrás cuando lo pida? 

\- Me detendré sí me lo pides. – Will asintió con la cabeza y Hannibal se le acercó despacio, con el pañuelo listo en sus manos.

\- Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en la música. Acompasa tu respiración con el ritmo del violonchelo. – Will cerró los ojos, inhalando y exhalando, despacio y profundamente. – Ahora, desabotona los puños de tu camisa y sube las mangas hasta tus codos. Deja expuesto tu cuello y la parte superior de tu pecho. – Will dejó escapar una risa nerviosa mientras seguía las instrucciones. – Es solo para que tu piel quede expuesta y puedas percibir sensaciones con el tacto. No tan intrusivo, solo lo necesario para que el ejercicio funcione.

Luego de hacer lo que Hannibal le había pedido, Will volvió a concentrarse en la música y en su respiración. Pasado un rato, sus hombros comenzaron a relajarse y su cabeza se recostó en la cabecera del sofá. Sus manos descansaban sobre sus piernas y apenas si escuchaba la música, concentrado solo en la cadencia de los violines.

El roce del pañuelo de seda sobre su mejilla, apenas si le hizo reaccionar, fuera de un espasmo instintivo del músculo. Aspiró profundamente y esperó. Sintió la suavidad de la tela sobre su frente y sus párpados, todo su cuerpo en total relajación. Movió la cabeza hacía adelante para permitirle a Hannibal anudar el pañuelo y volvió a recostarse. Un piano había ocupado el lugar de los violines y el tono más profundo lo sumió en una especie de sopor que le hacía hormiguear la piel. 

Primero fue el calor irradiando por la piel de unos de sus brazos, seguido por el apenas perceptible roce de los dedos de Hannibal, recorriéndolo. Will dejó pasar un par de segundos antes de volver a inhalar y exhalar con normalidad. El movimiento se repitió en el otro brazo y la respiración de Will se mantuvo estable. 

Luego fue algo afilado recorriendo el interior de sus brazos, ahí donde la piel era más sensible. Un escalpelo, seguramente, recorriendo la piel despacio, con la suficiente presión como para dejar una marca sin llegar a cortar la superficie. El sudor perlaba la frente de Will, tibio contra la piel fresca, mientras Will sentía la sangre correr bajo la piel, ardiendo como si lo consumiera una ligera fiebre.

El escalpelo bajo hasta una de sus muñecas, pasando peligrosamente cerca de su pulso, provocando otra respiración entrecortada, siguiendo su camino hasta la palma de su mano, hasta llegar al dedo medio, clavándose en la punta. 

Will se mordió los labios y permaneció en silencio, buscando descifrar con sus sentidos que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Sentía el tibio hilo de sangre resbalar por su dedo, y la mano de Hannibal sosteniendo su mano por un momento, para pasar algo – una borla de algodón, quizá – sobre la minúscula cortada.

Paso un momento en que nada sucedió y la música volvió a ser el centro de atención de Will y su cuerpo volvió a hundirse en ese sopor que se sentía extrañamente seguro.

Otro golpe de calor inesperado recorrió su cuello y Will dejó escapar un profundo gemido. Ladeó la cabeza, exponiendo la piel, como una invitación. El mismo proceso se repitió: el roce de unos dedos, recorriendo la piel desde la raíz del cabello hasta el hueco que se formaba sobre su clavícula, seguido ahora por una suave y cálida respiración siguiendo el camino trazado por los dedos. 

Una mano guió su cabeza hacía el lado opuesto y de nuevo se repitió el proceso. Los labios de Will temblaban, y su respiración se había desconectado del ritmo de la música. Podía escuchar el bombeo acelerado de su sangre en los oídos, ensordeciéndole.

Por un instante no sintió nada y estaba seguro de que el escalpelo no tardaría en hacer su recorrido por la piel de su cuello. Por apenas un segundo, consideró si se atrevería a decir alto antes de que la hoja tocara su piel. 

El tiempo siguió pasando y la ausencia de sensaciones estaba comenzando a volverse insoportable. La música se había transformado en silencio y el silencio estaba convirtiéndose en ruido blanco, desconectándolo por completo de su entorno.

La sensación de hormigueo estaba ahora por todo su cuerpo, que parecía no ser más que una masa informe de terminaciones nerviosas encendidas, esperando la chispa final que las hiciera arder y consumirse.

Sintió la fría hoja del escalpelo en el centro de su garganta y fue como sí estuviera quemándose de adentro hacía afuera. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin saber si lo hacía para alejarse del escalpelo o para exponer por completo su cuello. El aire salió de su garganta en un gemido ahogado, que era una mezcla de miedo y placer. Sus manos resbalaron de sus piernas, que separó un poco, para liberar un poco la presión en su entrepierna. No sabía si reír o llorar ante la situación; el hecho de que su cuerpo estuviera reaccionando de esa manera, comprobaba la teoría de Hannibal sobre su necesidad de desfogue, la forma más natural de liberar la presión. 

Qué fuera bajo las manos de Hannibal solo añadía insulto a la injuria.

Detenerse ahora era su prerrogativa pero, ¿realmente quería hacerlo?

El escalpelo bajó por su pecho, en línea recta, con la seguridad nacida de la costumbre. La mano que lo manejaba sabía lo que hacía y lo hacía con precisión y convicción. La hoja afilada se detuvo cuando tocó el borde de su camisa y Will tuvo curiosidad por ver si se atrevería a ir más allá. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios y esperó.

El escalpelo se apartó de su piel y Will gruño su descontento. Quizá el ejercicio había terminado, ahora que Hannibal había probado su punto. Dejémosle creer que ha ganado esta partida, total, no ha sido tan terrible después de todo. 

Will iba a hacer un comentario ingenioso cuando la hoja afilada volvió a su pecho, ahora de arriba hacía abajo, cortando ligeramente la superficie, deteniéndose en el medio de su garganta, a milímetros de la yugular.

Un grito de terror se quedó atrapado en la garganta de Will cuando sintió la rasposa y húmeda textura de la lengua de Hannibal recorrer el rastro de sangre dejado por el filo del escalpelo en su pecho. La adrenalina llenó sus venas de nuevo y la ola de calor que irradió al resto de su cuerpo desde su entrepierna lo dejó sin aliento por lo que pareció una eternidad.

*-*

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, ni cuando fue que Hannibal le quitó el pañuelo que cubría sus ojos. La música llenaba de nuevo la habitación y cuando pudo ser capaz de enfocar su vista, se encontró con una copa llena en su mano. Con una mano que temblaba apenas perceptiblemente se la llevó a los labios, para darle apenas un sorbo. El mismo jerez de antes, con un ligero sabor metálico que, instintivamente, reconoció como su sangre. Bebió un poco más, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en el sabor que bajaba por su garganta.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora, Will? – Hannibal lo observaba sentado en su sofá, con una copa llena en su mano. Will le miró, buscando alguna pista, alguna señal que le ayudara a entender si la experiencia había sido real, o solo una alucinación provocada por la privación sensorial a la que había sido sujeto.

Pasó una mano por su pecho, donde sintió el fino corte, comenzando a cicatrizar. Se reacomodó en el sofá, penosamente conciente de la incipiente erección que abultaba su entrepierna y que ahora que parecía volver a tener control sobre su cuerpo, comenzaba a desaparecer. No podía asegurar, sin sombra de duda, si había llegado a correrse, pero no iba a hacer nada, por el momento, para comprobarlo.

\- Me siento, diferente, si eso es suficiente para ti. – Will habló con un tono neutral, un poco sorprendido de que su voz no temblara. Podía sentir su piel erizarse de cuando en cuando, aun demasiado sensible al calor de la chimenea y a la ligera capa de sudor que se evaporaba al calor de su piel, provocándole escalofríos.

Bebió hasta el fondo su copa, el gusto metálico vivo en sus papilas gustativas; otra de las sensaciones residuales dejadas por el experimento de Hannibal.

\- Tómate el tiempo que necesites, eres libre de irte cuando lo desees. – Hannibal le sonrió tras el borde de su copa, que seguro tenía el mismo contenido que la suya. Will sintió el calor subir por su cuello, encendiendo sus mejillas; el rubor provocado por la sola idea de que Hannibal había probado su sangre.

\- Debo reconocer que, amén de algunas consideraciones pertinentes, la experiencia fue por demás, esclarecedora. Acordemos, si te parece, no volver a repetirla jamás. – Will se puso de pie, despacio. Dejó su copa en la mesita y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Hannibal. – Hasta luego, Hannibal.

*-*

Mucho más tarde, Will despertó en su cama, cubierto en sudor, tratando desesperadamente de respirar, los espasmos de un orgasmo recorriendo su cuerpo, con el nombre de Hannibal atorado en la garganta. 


End file.
